The present technology relates to communication devices, control methods, and programs. In particular, the present technology relates to a communication device, a control method, and a program that are capable of quickly establishing a communication.
NFC (near-field communication) standards have been available for wireless communication. In NFC devices that support the NFC standards, each terminal may have therein multiple communication targets (hereinafter may be referred to as “targets”).
The present applicant has previously proposed an NFC device including multiple secure elements that serve as targets and a front end that is shared by the secure elements and that performs near-field communication with an external device, such as a reader. During startup, the front end in the NFC device allots different time slots for communications to the multiple secure elements (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-49778).
As illustrated in FIG. 1, two systems, i.e., a single-response system and a multi-response system, are available for near-field communication performed between a reader and a contactless wireless chip (a CLE (contactless front end), which may also be referred to as a “front end” hereinafter) for performing near field wireless communication.
In the single-response system, since the front end sends back a single polling response in response to polling from the reader, the reader performs processing on a target corresponding to the polling response. Accordingly, the single-response system has an advantage in that it can be implemented without provision of a special circuit, but has a drawback in that a target correctness rate (i.e., the probability of being able to sending a response from a target desired by the reader back to the reader; hereinafter may simply be referred to as a “correctness rate”) is reduced compared to the multi-response system.
On the other hand, in the multi-response system, the front end sends back multiple poling responses in response to polling from the reader. Thus, the reader, when it supports multi-response reception, performs processing on a target corresponding to a desired polling response selected from the multiple polling responses. Thus, in the multi-response system, a special circuit for sending back the responses at once is provided in the front end to thereby complicate the implementation, but the correctness rate can be increased compared to the single-response system.